In the end
by Dark Avarice
Summary: One shot: Harry Potter has been manipulated by Albus Dumbledore from the moment he was sorted into Slytherin, now everyone he ever knew or cared about is dead by Albus's hands. It's time for the final confrontation. It's time to end the suffering.


Authors Notes: This is a small one shot that I thought of. Harry was sorted into Slytherin and everything went wrong with his life. Everyone he befriended would dislike him for some reason or other after a while, people who DID like him died and he realized that it was Albus Dumbledore doing it all. Harry is confronting Dumbledore at Hogwarts, they are the only two left alive. Voldemort is dead, he was manipulated like by Dumbledore as well. If it sucks then it'll probably be taken down but oh well. Oh and there was a massive fight that turned Hogwarts into pretty much... ruins.

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter dodged another blasting curse as he fought Albus Dumbledore in a fight to the death. The curse smashed into the back of the Hogwarts Great Hall and blew the walls to pieces. Harry fired off a killing curse but Dumbledore simply summoned some of the debris around the hall to fly in front of it. Hogwarts was falling apart as the two most powerful wizards in existence fought it out.

"Come now Harry, I was only EVER doing this for the greater good." said Albus as he calmy ripped half of the great halls roof down to crush Harry

"Yes you were, The greater good of Albus Dumbledore you mean!" yelled Harry as he threw up a shield which the roof bounced off of back in the air and crushed the western walls of the Great Hall

Dumbledore simply smiled and conjured a gigantic metal mace which swung at Harry, he dodged it and it flew through the open doorway and caved in the entrance to the Hogwarts Dungeons.

Harry conjured a whip of acid which snapped at an unbelievably fast rate but Albus simply apparated into the Entrance Hall. The ship snapped the south-east supports and the Great Hall started to collapse. The western wall started to fall and Harry tried to apparate but Albus had put an anti-apparition ward up.

"Harry, you cannot defeat me, good always triumphs!" shouted Albus as he chuckled from his place on top of the Entrance Hall staircase.

"Which is precisely why I will win" Harry shouted back as he used a technique his friend and mentor Severus Snape had shown him before being beheaded by Albus. He jumped into the air and flew through one of the many holes in the roof firing blasting curses at the Entrance Hall as he did. As he flew out of the hall he saw the many bodies lying everywhere from the fight between the Order of The Pheonix and Harry and Voldemorts Death Eaters. With newfound strength he fired a supercharged blasting curse at the already damaged Entrance Hall roof and conjured five hundred litres of lava which combined with the debris already falling everywhere made for a lethal attack.

* * *

Albus saw the attack and watched as thousands of stones coated in lava fell towards him. He tried to apparate away but it was not working. Damn it that ward he put up was stil in effect. He dove under the left passageway and cursed as the rocks smashed the entire Entrance Hall into ruins. The Eastern Wall leading to the Great Hall collapsed under the attack and it's massive supporting weight crashing into the ground shook the entire castle. Albus ran into the grand Staircase but it was already ruined. What was left of the stairs was not enough to climb on and that damned Snape never did teach him how to fly. There was even more cracking coming from somewhere above him as one of the remaining staircases enchantments failed and it came crashing down towards him.

But wait... something bigger than that was falling. Then he saw it, the Divination Tower had been snapped off the castle and was crashing down towards him. Albus swore again and ran back into the ruined Entrance Hall. Harry was waiting for him.

* * *

Harry was rather pleased with his work, snapping the Divination Tower was made easier with the Castle already falling apart but still was hard. Maybe... ah hre was Albus. He watched the old man come running fatser than was humanly possible out of the corridor as the massive smash of the Divination tower smashing down the middle of the school was heard. Hogwarts was almost cut in half now.

"Harry, how could you be destroying this place? Hogwarts is a school and you are ruining it for children all over Britain!" accused Dumbledore as he stalled for time to recover

"Fool, this place was tainted the moment your foul presence entered this place. Begone!" yelled Harry as he the strongest cutting curse he knew. He watched Albus narrowly duck under it as it tore through the Grand Staircase's main supports. The entire Grand Staircase came crashing down bringing over half of Hogwarts with it. It smashed into the ground behind Albus as they both cast shields.

As soon as the smoke cleared Albus summoned another mace, this one swung towards Harry and Harry apparated now that the wall it was cast on had been destroyed. The mace smashed the staircase in the netrance hall into little more than rubble and Harry cast the kiling curse at Albus. Albus dodged and cast a bone breaking junx when they heard a voice.

"Kill me! It's the only way Albus will die!" yelled Aberforth Dumbledore as he ran into the room

"Aberforth? I thought I you were dead!" said Harry as he dodged a heart stopping curse

"No I'm not, Albus turned me into a Horcrux after overpowering me when he visited the Hog's head" yelled Aberforth as he ran up the ruins of the staircase.

"Aberforth, Harry you have to understand this was all in the name of the GREATER GOOD!" screamed Albus as a look of pure malice flashed across his face.

"Then goodbye Aberforth, I'm sorry it had to end this way" said Harry sadly

"NO! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" screamed Albus

Aberforth smiled sadly at Harry and stepped in front of him. The birght green curse hit him in the heart and he fell to the ground dead.

Albus watched as his brother sacrificed himself for... for... for the greater good. Albus Wulfric Percivil Brian Dumbledore saw what his brother did for what he thought was the greater good and then he turned and looked around at the ruins of the place he called home. At the bodies of people who trusted and cared for him lying everywhere. At the bodies of people who wanted to bring him down BECAUSE he was the real evil. Not Harry, not even Voldemort.

He smiled sadly at Harry James Potter, the boy who's life he had ruined, even more than Tom Marvolo Riddle's and he summoned the Sorting Hat.

As the Sorting Hat appeared in his hands he spoke for the final time.

"I'm sorry"

As he said this in a true act of Gryffindor courage he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and stabbed himself in the heart.

Albus Dumbledore fell to the ground, in the ruins of the place he called home, among the bodies of people who all fought either for or agaisnt him, dead.

Harry Potter looked at the body of the man his life centered around and then walked away to a place unknown.

________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes: This has not been spellchecked since I use Open Office to type this out and the spellcheck doesn't work, anyway I hope you like it. It was rather tragic piece in someways but I didn't mind it.


End file.
